Wonderful Winter Memories
by iluvtornado3
Summary: Can the winter season bring out the truth about two peoples feelings for each other?


**A/N:: This is going to be a one-shot at first but if it turns out that enough people like it then I might add more chapters to it! Let me know which you guys would prefer!! By the way, Hinata is nineteen in this story and Kakashi is going to be twenty-six. So there is only a seven year gap instead of the regular fourteen year one. **

**9:30 A.M. Saturday **

Hinata woke to the smell of the crisp winter air coming in through her window. She sat up in her bed with the covers falling down to cover up the lower half of her body. She stretched her stiff limbs and turned to look out of her window, and was surprised at the sight she saw.

Konoha was covered in a 6-inch thick blanket of white, sparkly snow.

Hinata got up out of bed slowly, not really wanting to go in to work at the hospital again today. But she knew that she had to. She had too many patients to watch over to call off today just to have the day to herself to enjoy the snow.

Especially one silver haired Jounin who she had recently taking a liking to. She didn't know what it was but something about him attracted her like no other did. Maybe it was the fact that he was so mysterious yet also so open at the same time. The mask that he wore to hide his face made Hinata all the more intrigued by him, wanting to know what lay underneath it.

She decided that having to work wouldn't be so bad if she got to see him. He was one of her patients after all, so she had a responsibility to take care of him.

She finally got up out of bed and pulled some warmer clothes out of her dresser, heading into the bathroom so she could shower and get cleaned up. Once she was done, she walked into her kitchen opening her fridge to try and find something to eat for breakfast. Much to her surprise, there was nothing edible inside so she determined that she would have to either get something on the way to the hospital, or just not eat anything at all.

She closed the fridge, grabbed her coat, slipped on her boots and headed out the door on her way to grab a bite to eat before work. She figured she would need her energy dealing with all the patients that could be of high maintenance at times. Arriving a few minutes late to work never hurt anybody, so she had the time to waste.

Without any further hesitation, she walked past a few shops in the center of town and into the nearest Dango shop. She ordered two sets of these wonderful tasting dumplings and then left the shop. She smiled inwardly to herself at the thought of giving her special patient some early morning sweets. She casually walked into the hospital, only arriving one or two minutes late, and headed for her first patients room.

Hinata knocked lightly on the door with her free hand and heard a faint and very tired, "Come in", from inside. She opened the door and stepped in, closing it behind her. Hinata walked over to the side of her silver haired crush's bed and smiled at him, seeing that he must have just woken up. She looked at him in surprise, noticing that something was different about him this morning.

His face. That what was different. He wasn't wearing his mask. She couldn't help but stare at him; his face was absolutely gorgeous! He looked up at her with sleep still in his eyes and saw that she was staring.

"What is it, Hinata-chan? Is something wrong?" He asked her, slightly confused as to what was so appealing to her. She snapped out of her trance and stopped staring, feeling embarrassed to have been caught. A light blush appeared on her cheeks, but it wasn't light enough to go unnoticed by the experienced Jounin.

"Ano...Nothing's wrong. Gomen, it's just you're not wearing your mask and I was just surprised is all." She told him, trying to cover up for her embarrassment. He nodded in response and smiled at her. She was almost tempted to stare at his beautiful smile once more but she composed herself just in time.

"Hai, hai. That's right. I figured you wouldn't mind me not wearing it." He said in a husky voice, while leaning up ever so slowly towards her face. Her cheeks soon became tinted with even more pink but she didn't seem to mind that right now. All of her attention was focused on the face that was still getting closer to her own. She didn't know what he was going to do or if she even wanted to find out.

His grin only became wider as his lips were inches away from hers. He saw her gulp, whether in anticipation or excitement, he did not know. All he knew was that her succulent lips were so close that he could almost taste them. In fact, that's just what he was going to do. In one swift movement, his lips were pressed against hers and he had his hand on the back of her neck to pull her in deeper.

At first she made no movement, be it to pull away or kiss him back. After a few seconds, Hinata's eyes drifted shut and she pressed her lips back against his. His eyes went wide in slight surprise, but he didn't pass this opportunity up. The hand that was on the back of her neck slowly pulled her in closer to him as he deepened the kiss, licking her bottom lip with his tongue, asking for entrance that was soon granted by her startled gasp.

His tongue explored every nook and cranny of her mouth, his mind memorizing the taste. He heard her release a soft moan as he pressed his tongue against hers, and decided to do it again and again to hear her moan more. He wanted to taste more of her but the fact that they needed to breathe eventually made him pull away from her mouth, leaving them both breathless and panting for air.

His face was still a few inches away from hers, which she soon realized once she opened her eyes to look at him. A light tinge of reddish-pink covered both of her cheeks as the realization of what just happened sunk in. Her eyes went wide and Kakashi could only smirk in satisfaction at her.

"What's the matter, Hinata-_chan_?" He asked her with a sly grin on his face as he put extra emphasis on the last part of her name and leaned down so their lips were almost touching again, already knowing the answer to his own question. She blushed even more as she replayed the events of the last few minutes over in her head, before answering him.

"Kakashi-san, why did you do that?" Kakashi could only smirk at here, slightly surprised that she didn't stutter at all.

"Are you saying that you didn't enjoy it?" His tongue darted out to lick her lips as soon as he was done talking. She gasped in surprise and he took that as an invitation to explore her mouth once again. He slipped his hand into hers and took the now cold Dango sticks from her, setting them on the bedside table. Her now free hands went up to wrap themselves around Kakashi's neck pulling him even closer, and deepening the kiss at the same time.

He placed his arms around her waist and hoisted her up onto the bed so that she was sitting on his lap. Her arms around his neck pulled him in even closer to her, which he didn't mind at all. In fact, he quickly switched their positions so that he was now over top her with his arms on either side of her face, propping himself up so he didn't crush her with his weight. Her arms were still wrapped tightly around his neck but he felt her loosening her grip in the slightest.

He grinned at her and pulled her arms away from his neck and was across the room by the door, locking it, and back on top of her before she knew what was happening. She looked up and squirmed underneath him as she saw the hidden lust in his eyes but he only pressed his body against hers more to get her to stop.

"We shouldn't be doing this here. What if someone comes in?" Hinata asked him with a slight pink tinge on her cheeks. At that moment, someone knocked on the door to his room. She looked over at the door in surprise and Kakashi quickly got off of her, helping her off the bed as he slid his mask back over his face.

The person at the door was getting more impatient by the second as they tried to open the door and finding that it was locked, kept tugging at it, thinking that it would magically open the more they pulled. Hinata quickly walked over to the door and unlocked it, stifling a laugh behind her hand as the person went flying back in the opposite wall once it was unlocked.

Hinata looked down at who was now sprawled on the floor face down and saw that it was none other than her best friend, Haruno Sakura. Said friend was now standing up with a look to kill on her face. Hinata took a step backwards away from her and gave her a smile.

"Who locked the fucking door!?" Sakura said with a menacing tone in her voice. Hinata looked up at Kakashi and pointed a finger at him. Sakura glared at him and he saw chakra start to build up in her fist.

"Matte kudasai! Hinata accidentally locked it when she shut it earlier today. Don't take that out on me!" Kakashi said, trying to reason with her to not hurt him. Her punches were brutal and that would only make him have to stay in hospital even longer. And if that happened, then he wouldn't be able to continue what he started with Hinata, and he was _not_ missing out on that.

Hinata nodded in response, backing up what Kakashi said. She didn't want him to get hurt either. Sakura sighed and her fist stopped its glowing, going back to normal. Kakashi let out a sigh of relief, realizing that he wasn't in danger of being punched anymore.

"Alright, well it doesn't matter who locked it. Tsunade-sama wanted me to come in and check on Kakashi-sensei but it looks like you were already doing that, Hinata-chan." Sakura told them. Hinata nodded in response.

"Hai, Kakashi-san is one of my patients so I was making sure he was doing alright before I went to check on my other patients."

"And is he doing alright? Are his wounds doing better?"

"Hai. They are doing much better. He is actually healed enough that he could go home today, but he would still have to stay on leave from missions for a little while longer."

"Hm, that's wonderful. I'll go tell Tsunade-sama right now. Kakashi-sensei, you can go ahead and start packing your things up since you'll be leaving." Sakura told him as she walked out of his room, shutting the door behind her. Hinata let out a breath that she didn't realize she had been holding in.

"Well, now that that distraction is gone, we can continue where we left off." Kakashi said in a husky voice as he leaned down to Hinata's ear, licking it oh so slowly. Hinata shuddered at the contact and shook her head, stepping away from him before he could wrap his arms around her.

"You have to pack your things and I have to go check on the rest of my patients." Hinata smiled as she saw Kakashi pout behind his mask like a little child who didn't get their way.

"Naaazeeeee?" Kakashi whined to her. Hinata shook her head and rolled her eyes at him, turning around and grabbing her things off of the bedside table.

"Because that's how it has to be. Stop whining like a child." She told him as she turned around with a smile on her face. He only pouted more and trudged off beside her to collect his things. Before she had the chance to leave however, he quickly and tightly wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her body against his. She let a small gasp escape her lips, not expecting him to grab her.

Kakashi leaned his head down to her neck and inhaled her scent, loving it instantly. His tongue darted out and tasted the sensitive flesh right above her collar bone. Hinata shivered against him and he smirked to himself, enjoying the fact that he was the only one that would ever be able to this to her. She was _**his**_, and no one would ever take her away from him.

At that thought, he began to lightly nibble on her neck, shifting between sucking and biting. He was marking her, claiming her as his so that no one else would be tempted to try and steal her from him. She squirmed slightly against him and he smirked, biting even harder. A small moan came from her lips and he smiled, satisfied with the result. He pulled away and looked at the mark he made. She was now his and that wasn't going to change. He leaned back down to her ear and licked it as he whispered to her.

"You now belong to me. If I ever see you with another man, you'll have to suffer the consequences. Understand?" He told her with a husky yet menacing tone as he licked her neck once more. Hinata nodded in response, afraid that her voice wouldn't want to cooperate with her. She was slightly worried about what those consequences would be but she knew that she wouldn't have to worry about that. Kakashi was the only man for her; she had decided that a long time ago.

"Good. Now, I'll be seeing you later to finish what we started. Ja ne, Hinata-chan." He leaned down and kissed her passionately and deeply before disappearing in a cloud of smoke. Hinata watched the smoke dissipate before gathering up her stuff and walking out of the room.

Hinata headed into the locker rooms and put her things away before walking out and going to visit her other patients. Her mind was not with things today and she couldn't focus on what she was doing. All she could think about was him. No other thoughts filled her mind except for when she was taking care of a few of her patients that were worse off than others.

She was busy with bandaging up Rock Lee's arms and legs when Sakura suddenly burst into the room. Both Hinata and Lee looked over at the door in surprise.

"Hinata-chan! Where did Kakashi-sensei go?!" Sakura exclaimed, trying to stay calm but failing miserably.

"He left earlier so I assume that he went to his house like we told him to." Hinata said, looking back at Lee's arm and continuing to bandage it up. Sakura had a look of complete dumbfounded-ness on her face.

"Nani? Why didn't he tell anybody that he was leaving?" Hinata shrugged in response to her question.

"I assume that he figured everyone knew that he was leaving since we told him to." Hinata finished with Lee's right arm and then went around to the other side of the bed to start working on his left. "You need to be more careful when you train, Lee." Hinata said with a smile on her face.

"Alright. Arigatou, Hinata-chan!" Sakura said as she ran back out of the door, heading to where Tsunade was to let her know of the Copy-Nin's whereabouts. Hinata turned back to Lee once more and finished bandaging him up completely.

"Be more careful next time!" Hinata told him on her way out of his room. Hinata leaned back against the door to Lee's room and sighed. Today had been a long day and she was ready to just go home and curl up in her bed and not wake up until the morning. She was happy that her shift had just ended so she headed for the locker rooms and picked up all of her things and walked out of the hospital.

Hinata remembered that she needed to go and buy some food for her fridge before she went home, so she turned around and started walking towards the center of town where all of the shops were at. She walked into the first one she came across and picked up a good amount of food, enough to last her for a while before having to come back and buy some more.

She left the store soon after she entered it and started making her way towards her apartment. She enjoyed not having to live in the Hyuuga compound anymore. She had given up her role as the Hyuuga heiress and passed it down to her younger sister, Hanabi. Her father had been fine with this, seeing as he thought that Hinata was weak anyways.

Her fathers comments never affected her much as a child, or even as a teenager. She had learned to ignore those comments and the comments from all the other Hyuuga members. She knew that she was stronger than what they thought but no matter how she tried to show them this, they never cared to pay attention to her improvements, whether they be true or not. They always focused their attention on Neji-niisan and Hanabi.

Hinata was so lost in her thoughts that she wasn't paying attention to where she was going and she ran into someones hard, muscular chest. She looked up to see who she ran into to see none other than the famous Copy-Nin, Kakashi.

"Konbanwa, Hinata-chan." Kakashi greeted her with a smile. Hinata smiled shyly back at him and continued to walk to her apartment with him beside her.

"What are you doing over here, Kakashi-san? I thought you would be at home by now." Hinata asked, looking up at his face. He smiled down at her.

"I told you that I would be seeing you later to continue what we started earlier today, didn't I?" He grinned at her surprised expression. "By the way, what were you focusing on so much that you weren't paying attention to where you were walking?"

"Oh, I was just thinking about my family and how they think that I'm not strong. And how I gave up the role of the heiress and passed it on to Hanabi." She told him, trying not to make eye contact so she wouldn't see his shocked face. She knew what he was going to end up saying anyways. Everyone always made the same comments when she told them what she did.

"Nani!? Why would you give up the role of being heiress? You are a powerful kunoichi and if your father couldn't see that then he is blind." Kakashi heard Hinata sigh and she looked up at him.

"I appreciate your kind words but I did what I knew had to be done. I wasn't fit to be the heiress. I know that I may have been stronger than everyone thought, but if they couldn't bring themselves to accept that, then there would have been no point in me ruling over people who didn't want me to be the heiress in the first place. I am happy now that I don't have to worry about always proving myself to my father. I can live my life how I want to and not worry about what anyone thinks about what I do. That is why I gave it up. Giving up being the heiress may have been one of the hardest things I have ever done, but in the process, it has made me stronger on the inside." Hinata ended her monologue and Kakashi continued to stare at her, speechless.

"That is amazing, Hinata-chan. You really have gotten stronger if you can admit all of that without the slightest hesitation. It is good to know that you think of yourself as a strong individual. Because you are a very strong person, inside and out." Kakashi told her with a smile as he patted her on the head. He looked down at what she was carrying and noticed that she seemed to be struggling with holding onto them. "Would you like some help with those?" Hinata nodded, surprised that he even noticed that she was carrying anything.

He leaned down and took the bags from her, relieving her of their weight. He hoisted them in his arms as if they were as light as a feather, which she knew that they weren't. Her arms were almost going numb from carrying them for as long as she did. She was glad that she was close to her apartment though. She was worn out from the long and tough day she had had at the hospital.

_I need a nice massage to ease out my sore muscles right now. _She thought to herself._ Hm, I wonder how good of a massage Kakashi-san could give me. _She smiled to herself and he looked down at her.

"What are you smiling at?" Kakashi asked her. She shook her head in response, not wanting to tell him what she was thinking. Luckily, they arrived at her apartment a few moments later and he seemed to have forgotten about what he wanted to know. She pulled her key out of her pocket and unlocked the door, leading Kakashi in so he could set the bags down on the counter.

"Arigatou, Kakashi-san. I could have carried them on my own though. You didn't have to help me." She stated as she started to unload the groceries from the bags, putting some of them away. He walked over behind her while she was unloading the bags and wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her back against his chest. She squirmed a little in surprise, not expecting him to do anything right away.

"Well, I figured your tired muscles could use a break after your tough day at work today." He told her with a smirk and he let his hands wander around to her back, gently kneading some of her kinks out of her muscles. She relaxed against him but then remembered that she had to put the groceries away first. She tried to pull away from his arms put her tightened them around her.

"Kakashi-san, I have to put the groceries away." She pleaded, trying to squirm out of his grip once more.

"They can wait." He said as he shook his head and grabbed her chin with his hand, turning her head towards him and capturing her lips in a heated and feral kiss. She melted as soon as their lips connected and gave in, deciding that the few things left out on the counter would be fine until later. Kakashi could only grin as he noticed that she wasn't resisting him anymore. He decided that they would be more comfortable elsewhere, so he picked Hinata up bridal style and carried her off into her bedroom, setting her down on her bed gently as he propped himself above her. She looked up at him innocently and he smiled down at her with a mischievous glare sparkling in his eyes.

He moved his hands down to her hips and slowly ran one of them along her waist, underneath the hem of her shirt. He moved his hand up more, taking her shirt with it. Her shirt uncovered the smoothest stomach he had ever seen. Her stomach was pale but with the moonlight coming in from the window, she looked like an angel that fell down from heaven. The moon made her skin glow with an iridescent aura that seemed too surreal for words.

Kakashi loved the sight of her bare skin and he wanted to see more of it. No, he _**needed**_ to see more of it. His pants were beginning to get too tight and he had to have release soon. He moved his hand up even more and pulled her shirt off completely, revealing her wonderful and perfectly sized chest. He realized instantly just how much he had been longing for this from her.

He had first developed feelings for her when he first became her patient a long time ago. He knew that it was wrong to feel that way but he couldn't help it. Here, he thought that the feelings only went one way, but apparently she had the same feelings for him as well. He went out on a gut feeling he had to try and see if she liked him or not, and he got the answer that he wanted. He didn't care if they were seven years apart; they would find a way to be together, no matter what.

He snapped out of his thoughts as he gazed back down on the angel beneath him. He let his hands ghost across her stomach, feeling how smooth and strong the muscles were underneath. He looked up at Hinata's face as he heard a little giggle come from her. She reached down with her hands and pulled his off of her stomach. He then smirked as he realized that she was _very_ ticklish on her stomach. _Hm, I could use that to my advantage,_ Kakashi thought to himself.

He grinned at her and began to tickle her sides, making her squirm against him to try and get away. He only shook his head and pinned her down on the bed and continued to tickle her. She couldn't hold it in anymore and started laughing, still trying to get away. Kakashi decided she had been tickled enough and finally stopped, watching as she was still breathing heavily, trying to regain her breath from laughing so much.

She looked up at him and glared and he just smiled back at her, leaning down and kissing her gently on her lips. She couldn't stay mad at him and instantly melted into him, kissing him back and wanting more contact. She pulled away and tugged at the bottom of his shirt, un-tucking it from his pants and pulling it off over his head. She couldn't help but stare at his wonderfully sculpted body. His muscles all flowed into each other. They weren't too big or too small; they were the perfect size.

Hinata reached out and ran her hand down Kakashi's chest, feeling how each of his muscles rippled underneath her hand. She smiled up at him and ran her hand back down until she got to the waistband of his jeans. His hand shot out and grabbed hers, pinning it above her head along with her other hand. Not being able to move or feel him excited Hinata even more. He kept both of her wrists pinned in one of his hands while the other moved down and un-hooked her bra, pulling it off of her shoulders.

His hand now started to knead her left breast while his mouth worked on the other one. She arched her back into his touch and he eagerly accepted the invitation by nipping lightly at her right nipple. She let out a low moan of surprise and Kakashi liked the sounds that he was hearing. He bit at her again, wanting to make her make even more noises.

She fulfilled his wish by moaning again even louder. He smiled at her and slowly moved his hand down to the edge of her pants. He let go of her wrists and eased her pants down off of her legs, throwing them onto the floor to be found sometime in the morning. He looked up at her face to see that she was flushed a light pink colour and he smiled, which she returned.

Kakashi couldn't help but notice that she was wearing black lacy panties. They stuck out like a sore thumb against her pale, moonlit skin. He grinned and hooked his finger underneath the hem of them and began to take them off at an unhurried pace. Only when she started to squirm did he pull them off quickly, tossing them in the same direction as he did her pants.

He came back up and stared down at her beautiful, naked body, enjoying the sight and implanting it in his mind forever. She blushed as he stared at her and went to cover herself up, but he grabbed her hands and pulled them away from herself.

"Don't. You're absolutely beautiful. I could stare at you for hours." He told her, smiling at her. She blushed once again, flattered by his comment. He let go of her hands and she reached forward, unzipping his pants to take them off as well. He let her pull them and his boxers off at the same time and she couldn't help but wonder to herself how he kept _that_ hidden all the time. It had to be almost seven or eight inches if she had to take a guess.

She didn't have much more time to think on it as he captured her lips in a passionate kiss, wiping all thoughts from her mind. Hinata wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him in closer to her, deepening the kiss and engaging his tongue in a battle for dominance. In the end, Kakashi was the one to come out as the victor and he explored her mouth all over once more with his tongue, lightly sucking on hers.

He pulled away slightly so that his face was buried in the crook of her neck, inhaling her scent and nipping at her skin gently. He began to suck on her neck as his hand drifted further down and began to slowly push it inside of her. She gasped and arched up against him in surprise and pleasure. He smirked and soon added another finger, pushing them in and out slowly to get her ready for something even bigger.

She closed her eyes and moaned his name softly, grabbing his attention. He liked hearing his name come off of her lips in that sexy way that only she could pull off. He kissed her again, this time more ferociously to show her that he wanted, no, _**needed**_ to have her. And her had to have her _**now.**_ He quickly added a third finger inside of her along with the other two and then pulled them out, feeling as though he had prepared her enough.

Kakashi straddled her hips and positioned himself at her entrance. He kissed her lips softly as he began to push into her. He saw her wince in pain and quickly kissed her again, trying to get her to focus on something else. He quickly pushed into her again until he was in up to the hilt, feeling as though he could cum on the spot. He could feel her walls tightening around him, and he had to struggle to keep himself from cumming.

He kissed Hinata again, this time much more deeper and with more passion as he let her get adjusted to him. When she finally nodded that it was okay for him to move, he pulled out and then pushed back in slowly, not wanting to hurt her anymore then he already may have.

Hinata let out a moan and brought her hips up to meet with Kakashi's, trying to get him to speed his pace up. He noticed this and smirked as he began to push in and out of her faster. She arched her back up against him and met him thrust for thrust. He began to thrust into her even faster and harder, making her moan his name loudly. He buried his face into her neck again, biting at the skin above her collarbone where he marked her earlier.

He could feel himself getting close and he could tell that Hinata was also getting close. He increased his pace more, going as fast and as hard as he could go. Hinata's walls clenched around him tightly and she screamed his name into the night as she orgasmed hard. He felt he nails scraping at his back and that only increased his pleasure. He came soon after she did, but not before leaving an even bigger mark on her shoulder, right above where the one from earlier was at.

He collapsed on top of her, but quickly rolled off of her so as not to crush her with his weight. They were both breathing heavily, trying to regain their breath. Hinata turned to look at Kakashi and kissed him softly.

"I love you, Kakashi." She told him, looking straight into his eyes and smiling. He smiled back and kissed her hard, wrapping his arms around her smaller body tightly.

"And I love you as well, Hinata." He pulled the covers over both of their naked bodies and smiled as Hinata snuggled up against him, laying her head on his chest and quickly falling into a deep slumber. Kakashi wrapped his arms around her tighter, not wanting to ever let go of her and soon fell asleep as well. This would be one winter that Hinata would remember for the rest of her life.

**A/N:: I hope that you enjoyed this one-shot! Please leave me reviews and let me know whether you would like me to continue this story or if you would rather have me leave it as it is. Thanks!**


End file.
